


[快新]一见钟情这回事

by FlyInNight



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gossip, Love at First Sight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyInNight/pseuds/FlyInNight
Summary: 黑羽快斗十七岁的辛酸恋爱（怎么一上来剧本就这么烂俗





	[快新]一见钟情这回事

**Author's Note:**

> 有年龄操作，快斗比新一小三岁。新手上路，私设如山，科目三在考，注意系好安全带（我好菜请不要打我。

06  
黑羽一直等到半夜。  
终于玄关处响起了声音，颇有些跌跌撞撞之感。  
“…我、我回来了……”声音闷闷的，也不知道为什么心情差，黑羽看着几乎烂醉的工藤，伸出两只手来。一只手挽着他的手，一只手揽着他的腰，小心翼翼地朝客厅走去。  
“…说吧，怎么了。”黑羽直勾勾地盯着面前的人，开口问道。  
“……”一片沉寂。  
“你去相亲了？”黑羽见对面不作声，炮弹般地问了第二个问题。  
“……呃？”工藤似乎对相亲一词起了反应，眼神也模模糊糊地和黑羽的对视了。  
“我说，你今天一天下午都不在，是不是出去相亲了？”黑羽握着他的肩，强制地让工藤与他保持对视。“回答我。”  
“……没有。”工藤摇了摇头，还是开口道，“我没有。”  
“你骗人，那你为什么不接我的电话？”黑羽问道，眼底的暗流若影若现。  
“…那是因为，……因为”  
“因为你的手机根本不在你手上啊。”黑羽垂下眼来，将嘴靠在工藤耳边，声音轻柔无比，“明明是主修心理学的，还骗不过我，嗯？”  
工藤的耳朵渐渐红了起来，没办法，今晚黑羽的声音听起来该死的温柔性感。工藤新一甚至觉得耳朵的燥热传达到了别的身体部分，否则要怎么解释他现在简直烫得像个虾米一样？  
工藤新一只差没把身体蜷起来和头顶冒烟了。  
黑羽见状不对，将手探到工藤的额前，“…感冒了？还是发烧？”说罢又想了一会，才开口，“……喂，工藤，你不会被下了药吧。”天知道他说这句话的声音都在抖，掩藏了半年的心思在这时候像猫挠似的在心上抓爬，怕是要挠出火来。  
“…不知道，喝了、酒……”工藤新一此时整张脸烧起来似的发烫，额发被汗水打湿黏黏地粘在前面，那对平日里骄傲凌厉的蓝眼睛的颜色也变得清明潋滟，像是盈满了泪水，变得柔和起来。不过黑羽知道这不可能，充其量是欲望得不到疏解而生理上下意识分泌盐水罢了。  
黑羽知道这种情药一般只要疏解一两次或者强捱过情热就能散去药效了，本着好室友的职责，现在应该劝他睡一觉，但眼前人是自己心心念念半年之余的工藤新一，而自己正处精力旺盛的十七岁，光要忍住心里的邪火便已经耗费很大力气了。  
他想，这也许是个机会。

07  
“放我……下来，黑羽、快斗。”工藤新一挣扎着无力的手脚，而将他揽在怀里的黑羽对此只是从鼻子里轻哼了一声，道“我要是现在松手，你就跪在地上了。”便继续揽着工藤朝他卧房走去，将工藤轻轻放在床边后，黑羽才松了口气。  
他问道：“……你不难受吗？工藤。”  
“还行，又不是、第一次，喝酒…嗝……！”答非所问。  
“你明明知道我问的不是这个。”黑羽靠近了一步，附身的阴影几乎将工藤整个都要拢住，工藤从来没发现黑羽已经成长到这等地步了，心下一慌，还是拿公约来说事儿，尽管他知道自己都违反过不少次了。  
“…这与你无关，第二条……唔，不能逾越个人隐私，我们还是室友……要遵守……！”话未说完，黑羽抓着工藤的手腕将他摁在床上，工藤挣脱着，却发现于事无补，反而换来了更严密的禁锢，“……你！干什么？！”天知道他的力气什么时候这么大了？！  
“这样呢，还只是室友关系吗？”说罢，黑羽带着不可抵挡的气势吻了下去，他双手用力握着工藤的手腕，几乎要握出印子来。一面用力的吻着，几乎不像是吻，反而是激烈的斗争，他努力贴合着距离，工藤下意识地抗拒着，撕咬着，黑羽被咬破了嘴唇，他擦着嘴，慢慢露出个笑容，“不愧是你啊，工藤。”语音未落，黑羽一只腿抵上了床边，强行分开工藤的双腿，将那只腿挤进了那狭小的腿隙。“黑羽快斗！你疯了？！”  
“…我没有。”黑羽没有停下细碎的吻，趁着工藤张嘴的时候，黑羽气势汹汹地撬开了他的牙关，仿佛久逢甘霖一般索求着，卷席着每一处，他的舌头灵活地舔舐着工藤口腔内的软肉，几乎亮晶晶的津液都顺着大开的嘴角顺着流到锁骨窝处。而黑羽的手依旧用力地握着工藤的手，只不过抽出一只手游移到了身下人的衣身下摆，另一只手将工藤的两只手交叠举到头顶上方。  
工藤扭动着腰身想要脱离禁锢，奈何被下了药的身体绵软无力，简直就像一具任人摆布的布偶，意识到这个想法的工藤反而更加猛烈地晃动起来，黑羽终于停下嘴里的动作，眼神低沉地望向工藤的下体处，由于他的晃动，反而一次次使自己的分身蹭到黑羽的大腿，真是弄巧成拙的挑逗。黑羽一只手猛地一掐工藤的腰窝处，越发感到身下这具身体的敏感与柔软。  
这可实在是……过于惹火了。  
“…别乱蹭。”暗哑低沉的声音在工藤耳边响起，带起一阵酥酥麻麻的触感。“你这样，就让我很想欺负你啊。工藤……”  
“哈…你现在，不就在这样做吗……黑羽快斗。”工藤咬牙切齿地回道，沾了津液的唇角在灯光下显得亮亮的。黑羽再一次吻了上去，他托起工藤新一的后脑，强迫地使他更为深入的接纳彼此，似乎要至死方休才够，二人分开时，交融的津液在干燥暧昧的空气中拉出一条颤颤的银丝，显得旖旎又迷乱。  
“……够！够了！黑羽快斗，”工藤试图坐起身来却被压制的死死的，只好平视着身上的黑羽，“现在停下、还来得及，我会当什么……也没发生。”  
黑羽闻言眼神似乎更为低沉了，他的声音像是被烟烫过似的暗哑。  
“怎么可能……放手啊。”工藤新一在眼被蒙住前听到这样一句。

08  
工藤新一感到眼前有一层柔软又轻薄的触感，应当是丝绸一类的布料，此时自己无法看见周围的东西，也估计是拜这个所赐。  
他试图动一下双手，发现动弹不得，不知怎么会被系在栏杆上一类的东西，估计是领带……和床栏吧，工藤感到一阵消沉。  
他不知道黑羽快斗为什么这样。为什么？  
……相亲？他的脑子里突然冒出这个词。可他根本没去相亲！那只是心理学系的联谊会，更何况自己还是被迫邀请去镇个场面的，哪知会被在酒里下药，察觉到身体有异才及时赶回家里的。  
失去了眼前可见的视觉，听觉也逐渐习惯起来，从刚才起，工藤就隐约能听见一旁的刻意压低的喘息声和窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。  
“工藤新一。”  
“还记得，我们第一次见面的那会儿吗？”  
记得…那时你来得很晚，大热天的咖啡馆里打了冷气，阳光满室，我点了柠檬派，不过吃的很快，或者说是你来的太晚，所以你只看到了我的一杯加冰美式……你那时候穿着一件条纹t恤，宽宽松松的套在身上，眉眼里带着不散的少年气，口袋里还有一片绿叶……如果我没看错的话，我当时想，你真是个小鬼啊。  
“……我从那时起，就喜欢你了啊。工藤新一。”  
工藤新一明显怔了下神，这一点黑羽当然也看在眼里，他既害怕也期待，于是直白炽热的视线游移不定。  
“喜，喜欢我？”  
“嗯。一直都是。”  
“……那之前。”  
“…因为新一不听我的劝，还跑出去。”  
“那不是相亲，只是联谊。黑羽快斗，你这个幼稚鬼…”  
工藤新一松了口气，谁知黑羽反扑上来，在他耳边呵着热气，“那你呢？”  
“……别废话，先帮我把药效解了。”  
“这算是个委婉的邀请吗？”黑羽笑道。

09  
“新一…放松一点。”黑羽俯在工藤的上方，慢慢解着他的衣扣，一面细碎地亲吻着，他希望能给身下的人一场放松舒适的性爱。黑羽的手沿着肌肤从上至下划过，工藤新一依旧紧闭着双眼，压紧牙关一幅英勇就义的模样。  
“啊…真是拿你没辙了，新一，睁开眼看我。”  
工藤闻言睁开眼，他看见黑羽一头乱毛，支着双手俯撑在自己的身前，额头上沁了小小的汗珠，细细一看，其实，黑羽也在紧张吧……  
“真是……我也是第一次做这样的，所以，不要不看着我啊……”  
“……嗯。”  
话音未落，又落下一个绵长的吻，唇齿交缠，旖旎难分。  
黑羽顺势将工藤的裤子脱下，只留了条底裤，勾勒出性器的形状。随着暧昧的气氛的撩拨，那里早已挺立起来，最后一层底裤也被褪下，他空出一只手慢慢地帮对方上下撸动着，指尖不断在顶端的小孔摩挲着，甚至还带了点坏心眼地轻轻抠挖。  
黑羽快斗有双很漂亮的手，工藤新一一直有这样一个想法，在某天黑羽给自己变了个小魔术后这个想法更为根深蒂固了，而现在，这双手竟然……羞耻过头了……  
“嗯？这样还能走神？”黑羽贴上来问，另一只手在工藤的腰侧轻轻地抚摸着，工藤只觉得又痒又难耐，对方碰过的地方仿佛都要着起火来。分心之际，胸口传来阵阵微妙的酸痛感，“你的身体好敏感啊…新一。”  
“闭嘴，这是药效…，…啊…别咬那里。”  
黑羽抬起头来，伸出舌头舔了下唇角，那里亮晶晶的，看着色气得很。“完全兴奋起来了啊——新一。”  
“少啰嗦…。”闻言黑羽加快了手上撸动的动作，工藤虽说已经步入二十岁了，可对于床上之事算是一窍不通，更少受过这样的刺激，对方还是个男的…虽然自己喜欢。一波波电流般的快感使工藤不自觉叫出声来，不知是太面皮薄的原因，只一声就猛地停住了。  
黑羽当然没放过这点小表情，他俯下身去含住对方的性器，一下下舔舐着，换着角度刺激着顶端的小孔，不忘观察对方的神色。工藤因为不明不白的快感和羞耻整个人狼狈地抓住身下的床单，死死地咬着牙关，情药的功效太过汹涌，几乎要使他丢了理智。那双平日里精彩纷飞的眸子也染上情欲的颜色，端的是勾人心魂。  
工藤明显被这样的前戏刺激到了神经，身体不自觉地向上弓起，随着性器不断被人吮吸抚摸，黑羽停下了动作，用手握住对方的性器，一边用手指堵着小孔一边调笑地问对方，“舒服吗？”  
方才还处于大脑当机的状态的人只是迷茫的看着，下体带来的燥热感无从纾解，连带着心理上也觉得毛躁，“快、快一点。”他几乎是咬着牙吐出这几个字，不过这对黑羽来说已经够了。  
黑羽弯曲手指刮了下顶端，手上沾满了属于工藤的液体。

10  
当黑羽把手探向工藤后面的洞口时，工藤新一一个激灵，才发现原来自己是被上的那一个。顿时清醒了大半，结结巴巴地开口，“……我该不会是被上的那个吧。”  
“不是吗？”  
“我年龄比你大吧……？”  
“也就三岁啊，新一。而且你刚刚很舒服的样子喔。”  
“……”领略了对方的油嘴滑舌，工藤新一福至心灵地想，可能十七岁的青少年没体验过性爱，很理所当然地想尝试在上面吧，大不了下次讨回来就是。当代年轻的优秀心理系大学生这样想着，开了口，“嗯……只能，做一次……”  
黑羽勾起嘴角，将手探向对方的洞口处，手上方才激烈过后的精液还未干，权当这个作润滑了，便慢慢地将一根手指挤进了穴口。  
异物入侵的感觉很不好，也不是疼痛一类的感受，只是觉得奇怪，工藤的手依旧抓着身下的床单，一片迷乱的痕迹让他不愿直视，便直直地望向身前的黑羽。对方没有察觉到，正专心地做着扩张，前额的头发已经被汗打湿，看出来在很努力的压制着欲火，尽管如此，手上的动作还是不紧不慢的温柔。  
“放松，新一。”说着食指与中指并屈着探进穴口，手指慢慢叠加，细心地把穴口周围的褶皱铺平，按摩似地在肠壁内按压，旋了一圈后，蹭到某一处时，身下人的穴口明显收缩了一下，脸上带着潮红。“啊…这里吗？”黑羽坏心思地曲起手指在那处刮了下，换来工藤乍弓起腰身，“找到了。”  
黑羽将手指退出去，褪下自己的底裤，将早已勃起的性器对着对方的穴口，却不进去，只是打转似地蹭，“新一。”工藤不理会他，把脸埋在臂弯里，他知道黑羽又玩心大起，而自己也决计不上他的当。  
“新一。手拿开，看着我？”  
工藤透过指缝看，对方满脸笑意地盯着他的脸，似乎不挪开不罢休，才闷闷地出声：“……哼。”慢吞吞地将手移开了，状似怒目地看进那双满是笑意的眼睛，殊不知自己经历过前戏的刺激后，眼尾被分泌出的生理泪水浸得发红，多了几分感性的意味。  
得到满足后，黑羽几乎是强硬地挤进了后穴，工藤被这突如其来的莽撞直带出声，连遏制都没来得及。待慢慢适应了后，黑羽开始浅浅地抽插着，虽然有精液的润滑，可还是太紧，工藤能感觉到后面有种细微的撕裂感，竟然容纳了对方的……一想到这，面皮薄的二十岁成年人不禁收紧了后穴。  
十七岁未成年黑羽快斗：？勾引我  
他逐步地加大力度，并换了个角度正对着那一个敏感点，直直地往上撞去，方法笨拙鲁莽，可就是这样，才逼得对方丢盔弃甲。“嗯——”工藤闷闷地哼着，像这样的轻哼在几个回合的抽插后慢慢变成了呻吟，如同得到肯定，黑羽也慢慢加快速度和力气，甚至能听到噗滋噗滋的水声。  
黑羽双手也没闲下地去揉搓工藤胸前的两点，碍于情药，此时工藤新一的身体敏感极了，几乎轻微的动作就能使他获得偌大的快感，更不用说同时被抽插及爱抚了。很快，工藤弯起了腰身，一道白浊射在黑羽的小腹处，对方也不恼，不紧不慢地笑了，继续加快速度抽插着。  
一个顿促，工藤感觉到自己小腹内渐渐地传来一阵热流，浑身颤了下。  
“……终于结束了。”工藤如释负重地叹道，他的嗓音由于后半段的呻吟而显得低哑了不少。

11  
工藤支起手推了推身前的黑羽，示意洗澡清理。可黑羽迟迟不动，反而又一次压了下来。  
工藤新一见状慌了起来，“不是说好，一次吗……！呃嗯——”  
“可是我没答应啊。”  
说罢一把将工藤捞起，换成背朝自己的姿势，刚被使用过的穴口水润润的，还挂着点白白的精液，黑羽欺身压近工藤，左手抚慰着对方的性器，另一只手则缓缓摸着腰椎那一块，温柔地为猫捋毛一样的顺下来，末了还在尾椎骨处打了个转，“如果新一是只猫，这边就有条尾巴了吧。”工藤听了他一句意味不明的话，更被腰椎处的电流般灵敏的快感刺激地下腹酸痛，不自觉地叫出了声。  
黑羽不多做停留就插了进去，换来对方一声闷哼。相比第一次的浅慢温柔，这次更加有种翻云覆雨的感觉，模糊间工藤觉得他是维持着三浅一深的规律在抽插着，自己无奈地在这欲海中沉沉浮浮，却无法脱身，几乎有种要被吃干抹净的错觉。  
“支撑不住了吗？”低低的喘声从身后传来，灼热的气息喷洒在脊背处，浑身酥酥麻麻的像是要失去力气般，该死，黑羽快斗不是说他第一次吗？！怎么感觉是他更费劲呢……  
恍惚间，黑羽加大力度猛地插到深处，瞬间而来的不是快感，相反，大部分是痛感。工藤双手撑着床铺，被这么来一下，似乎像是要往前倾倒一般，顺势也往前爬着逃去。黑羽却不如他的愿，双手各扣住对方的手腕往回拖，结果捅的更深了。  
工藤失去了支撑点，上半身空空的晃荡，下体则和黑羽的亲密地契合着，一下下重重的撞击使得工藤的反抗化成绵软的呻吟，黑羽一边碎碎地念着他的名字，一边冲撞着，似乎要把自己钉进对方的身体里。  
“啊……慢点，哈，不…不行。”工藤终于缴械投降，过于激烈的初次性爱对于他过于勉强了，腰腹的胀痛感也越发明显，“黑羽……唔……嗯！”黑羽快斗一下下顶在那点上，“叫我什么？”  
“……啊，停、停下…黑羽。”工藤好似没听到一般，眼神模模糊糊的。  
“叫我快斗，新一。”黑羽打横将新一抱起，接着自己坐在床沿，将工藤放在自己腿上，越发努力起来，“…嗯，快斗…”黑羽站起身来，失去安稳的工藤双腿紧紧夹着对方，也因此被进入了更深的地方。  
“新一。”黑羽站着顶弄着紧抱自己的工藤，一边吻着他一边达到了顶点。  
“我对你，是一见钟情喔。”  
这场性爱终于是结束了。

12  
为了处理射在里面的东西，两人整理完后各自入睡已经将近四点了，当然，工藤是累坏了，半途中就在浴缸里睡了过去。  
第二天早上，黑羽轻手轻脚地打开工藤卧房的门，坐在床沿看着他的睡脸，在他的额头上近乎虔诚地印下一吻，而后像是偷到糖吃的小孩一样暗自笑起来。  
“……一大早的在我旁边笑什么啊。黑羽快斗。”床上腰酸背痛的某人只是眯着眼看他，并不动作。  
黑羽摇了摇头，仍旧是笑着的，“新一，你知道一见钟情的感觉吗？”  
“……”  
“说句俗套的，从那一刻起，我就再也无法不在意你了。就是这样。”  
“……笨蛋。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我写完了。无大纲裸奔难免有不足之处，下次会再写得充分点的…我还是太菜了字数很吓人但是都是些没营养的开车部分真的一点都不爽后面越写越没耐力黑羽还有点太黑了欺负新一剧情也很不流畅东拼西凑我好菜对不起各位猛虎落地式道歉我再也不想开车了我好弱（……。）


End file.
